


You go too fast for me, Crowley.

by werewolve



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, adam saw these two celestial beings and was like ‘damn you guys are in love huh’, and thus this scene came about, this isn’t a fic this is just canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolve/pseuds/werewolve
Summary: I love these two. Enjoy.





	You go too fast for me, Crowley.

Crisis averted. Armageddon avoided. World restored to it’s usual state. Crowley found himself pacing his apartment wondering what exactly he should do now? 

The last week had been rather exciting, running about saving the world, everything afterwards seemed a bit dull. He was tempted to check in on Hell, but knowing what Aziraphale had gotten up to down there he realised that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

So, of all things, he ended up spring cleaning. 

Which is what lead to the scene before us now. Crowley sat on the floor in the middle of the room, jaw loose in shock and a flask decorated with light tartan in his hands. It was the same flask that had once contained the Holy Water he had used to... excuse Ligur, and now it felt as heavy as it did before that. 

It was full again. 

Not to mention, he had found it sat in his safe, where he had previously kept it. 

Another thing Adam had restored it would seem, but how? And why? Crowley had too many questions and too little answers, which was becoming a very repetitive state for him. He couldn’t help but wonder what on earth he was supposed to make of a flask of Holy Water just... resting in his hands. 

He rolled it across his palm a few times out of curiosity. Testing the shift of the weight, feeling the familiar slosh of the water inside. 

The holiest. 

Aziraphale had given this to him even despite knowing the original plans Crowley had for it. The angel had gone against his better judgement and made a gesture that Crowley had almost been left speechless from. Perhaps it was his turn to make a gesture? To return the favour? 

He stood abruptly, handling the flask with care, and made for the door. Soon he was on his way to Zira’s bookstore, flask sat in the passenger seat as though it were another person, and Queen blasting through the speakers as usual. 

It was fairly late, stars speckling the night sky, but a small yellow glow could be seen from the windows of the building, letting the demon know that his angelic friend was in. Of course, where else would he be at this time? With a few raps on the door using the back of his hand, Crowley didn’t wait to be let in, but rather let himself in, carefully scanning the room before landing on the small desk at which the angel was sat reading. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale looked up from his book as he heard the familiar ring of the bell, expecting to see a customer and instead being met with the demon, “It’s so late, what are you doing here?”

“Well,” Crowley took a breath, feeling a twang in the pit of his stomach that could very much be equated to human nervousness, “I needed to say something, er, important.” 

“Oh. My, then please, go ahead.” 

Aziraphale’s brows were furrowed with concern as Crowley reached forward to place the flask on the desk, taking another long breath before speaking, “When you gave me this, I offered to drive you somewhere, and you said-“

“You go too fast for me Crowley.” Aziraphale finished the quote himself, now even more concerned with what Crowley meant by his visit.

“Yes.” Crowley nodded. “At the time, I don’t think I fully understood that statement, but I do now. You weren’t talking about my driving, were you?” 

The angel gave a small sigh, sitting back in his chair and glancing sadly at his hands, “Ah. No.” 

“No. And I understand. But Angel, it’s been six thousand years.” Crowley seemed to imply a slowness to that period, which worried Aziraphale, but before he could comment the demon continued, “That’s more than enough time for me to learn how to go slow. And I’m willing. To go slow.” 

“Crowley what is this about?” The angel stood, a small creak from his chair breaking through the tension building in the room. 

“We’re on our own side now right? We stopped the apocalypse? We have all the time in the world. So let’s do it, let’s go slow.” 

The angel seemed to suddenly understand what his companion was talking about, his expression dropping to a soft half smile. However he couldn’t help bur glance back at the flask. 

Crowley noticed. 

“It’s full again, curtesy of Adam I’m guessing. I needed to bring it with me so that I could really show you that I mean it when I say,” Crowley stepped forward, grabbing at Aziraphale’s hands and looking at the angel like he was the only one in the world that mattered, “I wouldn’t ever leave you, I won’t ever leave you. And I don’t need an escape anymore.” 

“Crowley-“ Aziraphale started, but the demon cut him off.

“Angel, I’ve missed out on six thousand years of loving you, I don’t want to miss out on six thousand more.” 

“Love?” Aziraphale questioned, tentative and quiet. 

“Too much?” 

“No. I...” And then the angel laughed, a gentle caring laugh that extended his smile over to Crowley too, “I’ve been in love with you for years, you bloody old snake. Did you not see?” 

“What?” Crowley looked genuinely shocked, “You’re not serious?”

“I’m so serious.”

“Oh bloody hell, I’m an idiot.” 

“You are.” Zira smiled, and then moved quickly forward, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s middle, “And I love you.”

Crowley gave a soft sigh. He wrapped his own arms around Aziraphale and let his cheek rest atop the other man’s head. 

“Angel, I love you too.”


End file.
